Roving Flotilla
The Roving Flotilla is massive fleet consisting of 678 million Klymu. They consist of exiled Mizani outcasts who rejected the caste system and the divinity of the emperor. Overtime, their numbers grew so large that they became their own rogue nation. Currently, they wander the Andromeda Galaxy as nomads after being banned from returning to the Kroctus Cluster. Today, most of the Flotilla is found in the Gasruk Arm-Yetnad border. Government The Flotilla is a confederacy of various tribes, each having their own ship. Each ship is referred to as a clan, and crew is considered family while the captain is considered a clan leader. Aboard the capital ship, the Syfala, is the Chieftain - the leader of the entire Flotilla. The Chieftain makes decisions regarding which planets to make camps on. Anyone can become a Chieftain if they prove themselves worthy to be able to work aboard the Syfala. To gather resources to build the fleet, the Flotilla creates camps on the surfaces of planets. Usually, these planets are not habitable, and for a Klymu will require either a pressure suit or breath mask. Such camps will usually last several decades until the Flotilla moves on to another star system. The Klymu will regularly rotate between living on the surface as well as their ships to help maintain their immune system. As the Flotilla grew larger, the Chieftain has since allowed its spread across several star systems. Courier drones are used for communication between fleets spaced apart. List of ships *Syfala - The Syfala is the lead ship commanded by Prif Syfala, the largest of the entire fleet. *Lafoska - A ship led by Chieftain Lousk Culture Family names are the same as the ship while each individual has a first name that identifies them from one another. The format is individual name, then ship name. For example, in the name Prif Syfala, "Syfala" indicates where the individual "Prif" is from. If an individual becomes crew to another ship, their last name also changes. However, their original name is still remembered to be used to promote genetic diversity, though it is never used in formal occasions. Flotilla culture revolves around honor. Klymu are rewarded by how much they help the entire Flotilla. Usually, this is done in the form of bringing back salvaged materials while out in a camp. The more that is brought, the higher their status becomes. However, individual qualities such as ability to repair ships in the midst of combat are taken into account. For food, Klymu usually dine on artificially created meals, but they will occasionally release game out in the fields while in camp to practice their hunting skills. Crime System The crime system of the Flotilla is highly simplified in comparison to its Empire counterpart. Overtime, the Flotilla Klymu have built their structure on bond and trust as well as an obligation to sustain the fleet. The most common punishment regardless of the crime is exile. The offender is marooned on the nearest planet where they are left to fend for themselves. More serious crimes such as mutiny will result in execution. Star systems The Roving Flotilla, given their nature, has not colonized any systems, but they do have common rendezvous points. *Maua *Usafiri - A system in close proximity to Mawer Category:Governments Category:Articles by User:Krayfish